deseo de navidad
by terukitti
Summary: una fria navidad, un encuentro maravilloso entre dos almas.


Deseo de navidad.

El frío viento se cuela a través del resquicio ínfimo entre su piel y el cuello de su abrigo de invierno. Es la mejor estación del año para él y la disfruta aunque sus huesos se entumezcan y no sienta ya su nariz. Su larga cabellera remolinea en su espalda, esa sensación de libertad es indescriptible. Lleva como una hora caminando por ahí y hasta ahora nadie ha reconocido ese rostro escondido detrás de unos lentes de sol oscuros como la noche. Ha llegado a un parque poco concurrido que por lo general en primavera ostenta esplendorosas flores. Los árboles sin ramas ni hojas, son testigos mudos de los ancianos que lo recorren a paso de tortuga cada mañana y también de una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente unos cinco años; que baila animadamente. Ella realiza piruetas descoordinadas, intentando parecerse a una bailarina de ballet clásico. Su cabeza está cubierta por un bonito gorro en tonos de rosa, los guantes le hacen juego. Su tapado es color marfil y debajo lleva una falda a tono, con algunos detalles bordados.

La escena de aquella niña danzando le enternece, se detiene allí mismo a observarla. Ese cuerpecito sigue un ritmo muy propio y a pesar de carecer de técnica, la tenacidad y gracia que transmite le hacen ver como una verdadera artista. De pronto, la niña se detiene. Un pájaro vuela muy bajo y pasa a su lado. Ella intenta detenerlo, sin éxito. Reanuda su marcha despreocupadamente y tras dar un giro, cae torpemente sobre el cemento. Su pequeño rostro se torna rojo y las lágrimas pronto se condensan en sus ojos.

El hombre de la larga cabellera acude a su encuentro rápidamente y se inclina junto a ella. Las pantys se le han llenado de suciedad a la niña y una lágrima resbaladiza se le escapa, presurosa.

__ ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?__ se ha quitado los lentes apresuradamente y examina la piernita de la pequeña.

Esos ojitos ya no lloran. Él desliza un dedo sobre sus mejillas para secarlas y le sonríe. Ella le imita.

__ así está mejor. Dime, ¿qué es lo que hacías?

__baila…ba.__ apretuja sus manitos con fuerza. Su garganta aún se siente oprimida por el llanto que no ha soltado.

__mmm… ¿supongo que quieres ser bailarina cuando crezcas?

La chiquilla lo niega moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

__ una princesa…. Quiero ser.

Le brinda sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Profundamente conmovido por la ternura que irradia esa pequeña, le responde:

__pero si ya eres una princesa.

La niña lo mira asombrada. Ese rostro tan amable, manos tan gentiles y palabras tan bonitas le resultan las de un ángel. Esa frase se ha grabado a fuego en su memoria. "soy una princesa" "ya lo soy. Un ángel me lo dijo".

__ ¿es ud. un ángel?

La pregunta de la pequeña le arranca una sonrisa.

__no

__ ah, entonces es… un príncipe___ con sus manitas acaricia un mechón de cabello dorado que reposa sobre el hombro del extraño, quien se queda asombrado ante el suceso tan peculiar.__por que su cabello es muy bonito.

No puede menos que mantener la sonrisa. Esa pequeña personita le ha cautivado por completo.

__intenta no caer de nuevo ¿si? Adiós.

Ella sólo asiente con su cabecita, sus ojitos brillan a pesar de la humedad que todavía conservan sus pestañas. Al partir, ve aquella manita agitarse en el aire. Inmediatamente, reanuda con sus piruetas, intentando regalarle un último cuadro, buscando la aprobación antes de perderlo de vista.

"Soy una princesa, ya lo soy".

Dos meses después, ya es víspera de navidad. Ha pasado esta semana repetidamente por el parque, tratando de dar con aquella pequeñita saltarina, pero no la ha encontrado. Decide parar en una cafetería para matar el tiempo. La nochebuena no tiene absolutamente nada bueno para él desde hace ya un largo tiempo, no merece la pena ser celebrada. La nostalgia de tiempos pasados y la ausencia de la persona que ocupaba su corazón y que hoy ya no está allí para disfrutar junto a él de su éxito ni de gratos momentos le pesan en el corazón.

Sentado en una mesa, se recrea agitando un sobre de edulcorante mientras conversa con un viejo amigo que no ha visto hace tiempo. Ese joven es el mesero del lugar y le sirve la taza hasta el tope, para tener excusa de prolongar su atención a aquel cliente.

__he oído que te va muy bien últimamente con esa banda tuya, te felicito. Lo has conseguido.

El hombre de la larga cabellera asiente en silencio. Muchas cosas han pasado hasta llegar ahí. Ha sido un largo y turbulento viaje.

__ ¿y tú? ¿Qué has hecho luego de…?

No se habían conocido en las mejores circunstancias. El destino los había aproximado en los pasillos de un hospital. Ambos visitaban el área de oncología en aquella época por que visitaban a diario a personas queridas que infortunadamente luchaban por sus vidas constantemente.

__pues además de trabajar aquí, jeje; trabajo como voluntario en el hospital, en el área oncológica para niños. Creo que es lo que hubiese querido mi hermana.__ una triste mueca se dibuja en el rostro del camarero, pero de pronto; su rostro se ilumina__ ¿sabes? Hace un mes que tenemos a una niña preciosa y muy buena. Ella pareciera tener talento para ser artista. Cada vez que muestra una mejoría se pone a bailar y cuando le preguntas por qué lo hace, sólo responde: "por que soy una princesa".

Los ojos del cliente reflejan un asombro poco común. Sus ojos se abren atónitos.

__uuuna niña, ¿dices?

__si. Es más, les pide a su mamá y a las enfermeras que le pasen música para poder practicar mejor, porque planea que al salir de la sala estudiará para ser una bailarina. Nunca había visto tanta determinación en una niña tan pequeña a propósito, creo que es fan tuya porque siempre escucha esa canción tan triste que cantas….__ chasquea sus dedos intentando recordar el título.

__ ¿aún está allí, dices? ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

Pensó que jamás volvería a sentir el aroma a desinfectante y el gélido ambiente de los pasillos de un hospital. Pero allí estaba, una nochebuena como esta; una noche fría y nevada. El silencio del edificio le lastima los oídos, por dentro ruega que la niña ya no esté allí. En sus manos lleva un globo con forma de corazón y un paquete envuelto para regalo con un moño gigante en la parte superior.

__disculpe, estoy buscando la sala 102.

Ha detenido la marcha junto a una enfermera que le indica amablemente el camino. Se arrima a la puerta. El número metálico clavado en ella le revela que es la correcta. Llama tímidamente a la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad se asoma. Su rostro demuestra el cansancio acumulado en profundas y oscuras ojeras. Al principio le mira despreocupadamente, pero al reconocer su rostro se ilumina de pronto, emitiendo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Al entrar en la habitación, ve a la niña reposando, la parte inferior de su carita está recubierta por una máscara de oxígeno. Sus bracitos están canalizados, dos sueros gotean rítmicamente suministrando la medicina. Al lado de su cama hay dos o tres paquetes de regalo, posiblemente juguetes traídos por sus familiares y amigos. Deposita alli los suyos y luego se acerca a ella y toma una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

__ella me apuntaba todo el tiempo que un príncipe le había dicho que ella era una princesa.__ la joven madre se aproxima a él.__y yo no le creí, hasta que un día, vino a casa con un póster que había tomado de la habitación de su niñera. Ella saltaba de la felicidad, señalando la fotografía diciendo: "mira mami, es él, el príncipe del parque" ¿Es ud el joven de esa banda, eh… Lareine, no?

Pasmado ante ese cuadro, sus manos temblaron y sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. La mujer sonrió tristemente.

__su hija es una bailarina innata.

Un mar de lágrimas la desborda. La joven mamá cubre su rostro con sus manos, intentando ahogar el sonido de su lamento mientras deja caer su cuerpo con todo el peso sobre el asiento detrás de ella. Pensar que desde que había llegado a este mundo había sido su sol. Siendo madre soltera había hecho muchos sacrificios pero al fin de cuentas habían valido la pena. Se tenían la una a la otra y eran felices con poco. Pero ahora, la niña luchaba por su vida, las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpito.

La niña abre sus ojos. La tibieza que envuelve sus manitas la reconforta. Sus pestañas se mecen de pronto. "es el príncipe", pensó. Le regala una gran sonrisa. "entonces me caí otra vez y él vino a ayudarme".

__vamos, mi princesita.

En susurros la anima. Esa pequeña mano ahora se aferra a la suya. Si, ha venido a rescatarla nuevamente. Su voz la anima.

__ ¡Hola!

Besa esos pequeños y delgados dedos, esa piel tan rozagante ahora es pálida y frágil. Intenta reprimir la amargura que le ata un nudo en la garganta.

__he venido a traerte un obsequio de navidad__ titubea un poco, pero al fin logra articular sus palabras firmemente__ pero dime___ el tono de su voz cambia por uno más alegre, no quiere sonar desganado ante ella.__ ¿cuál es tu deseo hoy?

"un deseo. Dicen que el Niño Dios trae bendiciones para todos. Yo no sé, eso dice mi maestra" "pero solo los niños buenos reciben regalos. ¿Yo seré una niña buena?".

__ Yo… yo quiero bailar.

"yo soñaba que bailaba, mi cuerpo se movía solo cuando oía aquella música. Como los recuerdos felices, cuando la abuela y yo comíamos helados en el parque, o mamá me mecía en sus brazos. Mis piernas se mueven solas, porque sienten ganas de moverse y yo soy feliz porque puedo girar sin caerme. Ya no voy a caerme, el príncipe tomó mi mano y me ayudó. Él dijo que yo soy una princesa. Me ha traído mi regalo de navidad y estoy muy contenta, pero lo mejor de todo, es que me prometió que bailaremos de nuevo. Eso cuando el Dr. Matsuuda diga que ya puedo irme a casa. Pero me siento muy cansada.

Ahora veo todo blanco, intento tocar su rostro pero no alcanzo. Él se queda mirándome y yo le hablo, pero no me responde. ¡Su cabello es tan bonito y largo!

Se escucha esa música otra vez y entonces el príncipe canta una canción que habla de los ángeles y la blanca navidad. No sé por qué si canta está llorando, también mamá llora".

Sus pies han quedado enterrados en la nieve. Ha estado de pie hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ha perdido tantas lágrimas que ya perdió la noción de ello. Un ángel ha partido en nochebuena y le ha dejado esa amarga sensación en el pecho. Comienza a bailar en la fría noche, sus pasos son guiados por un ritmo celestial. Extiende sus brazos y siente el aire frío abrazarle, lo exhala con fuerzas con una vitalidad sobrehumana. Esta noche los ángeles danzan.

6


End file.
